Robin By Day and Robin By Night
by Beware- Black Cat Crossing
Summary: Gotham City is not meant for young, beautiful girls, hence why Batman kept her hidden, school as the exception, and it worked out fine, until the Gotham City Academy's Gymnastics recital. Fem!Robin R
1. All The Reasons

**A new story, hum, even for YJ… A thousand people probably hate me for not up updating Freezer Burn, I just have MAJOR writers block… Also, the genre I'm doing is probably not well loved either. This is a Fem!Robin and makes me sad there is only one other out there, not to say that one is bad, I love it, and is waiting for a new chapter, I just wanted to write my own!**

**Robin: why do you insist on making me a girl? I thought that was your friend's job.**

**Me: no, that's when it comes to Naruto, that's completely different.**

**Robin: sure…**

**Me: don't use that tone on me, smart-ass**

**Robin: … (sweat drop) **

**Yes, I talk to the characters, so sue me.**

**Yes, I own YJ, now, exactly what do you plan to do about it? Its not like you know an address to send the lawsuit to. BTW: **

**(0)(0)**

**V**

**Is when the perspectives switch to another person, always third person. **

**Chapter one: All the reasons. **

Have you ever-wondered why know one knows Robin's real name? Shut up people who say they know it is Dick Grayson, in this story, it's not. The reason why is maybe Robin is her real name. Yes, I said her. Let me start from the top. Robin is a girl _pretending _to be a boy. But only in her super hero life, or around the other YJ or Justice league members, in school, she is Robin Grayson, the intelligent 13-year-old girl, who goes to Gotham City Academy. Why do all this you ask? Simple, when she started crime fighting, Batman wanted her to start on even ground, not being judged for being a girl, then when she joined YJ, Batman didn't want her to be a girl among teen age guys. Sure there was Megan, but like you would ever get that close, and try anything on Artemis, and you'll be skewered by her arrow. But the need for a normal life was present, so Batman let her be a she at Gotham City Academy. And this was going along peachy till Kid Flash, AKA: Wally, had to attend a gymnastics recital his cousin was putting on, and Robin happened to be performing there to, she had to get her flexibility somewhere. This is a good place to start. Wally walked glumly down the hot paved cement, sun beating relentlessly on the back of his neck, beads of sweat collecting at the base.

"Why do I have to come? I'm not her brother!" Wally complained to his aunt and uncle, not Berry (Flash) and Iris, but on the other side, hence why there was a niece involved.

"Because, you might as well be, she looks up to you!" his Aunt Belinda snapped, with his Uncle Philip nodding along. He let out a huff of frustrated air out, knowing that it was bullshit, he never visits her, and she lives in freaking Gotham City.

"Still not fair that I had to come all the way out to Gotham City" he sulked, wishing he had Robin with him; at least he could talk to him during the torture. Entering the cool dark hallway of the school was a refreshing relief from all that sweltering heat out side. The gymnasium was cool as well. The room was large, rows of bleachers circling along the perimeter, and a spot light hanging from the high ceiling. Crystal lights shimmied up where the walls met to make a corner, from the waxed floor to the birdie-less holed ceiling, in each corner, then going around the perimeter of the ceiling to meet together, Wally had to admit, it was pretty epic of epic proportions. A large, grey bearded man walked to the center of the gymnasium, a large black jacket with the Gotham City Academy insignia on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Gotham City Academy's 50th Gymnastics competition" the assumed principle went on, his voice bored "first up is Robin Grayson." Wally looked up at the mention of the name, thinking of his flexible little friend, but instead, he looked at someone completely different, well, kind of. He looked at a girl who was standing beside the principle with short black hair that was pulled away from her face with headband, styled into a bob. It stood in contrast to her ice blue eyes that gave off electricity shocks, and ghostly pale skin. She was short, with slight curves, but it worked for her. Her suit was a leotard, which had one tank-top sleeve, the other one to her wrist. The colour was a navy blue, with red flecks that was barely visible; it fit to her like a second skin. It went with a pair of black ballet shoes, laced to her knees.

"Wow" Wally breathed, entranced by those eyes, oh god, those eyes, they where so clear, like pools of blue crystal. The floor was cleared, and the lights dimed save the crystal lighting and the spotlight, which followed Robin Grayson, just likes Wally's eyes. Smiling, she started. She slid easily in the splits, leaning back on her behind leg, her arms reaching back to grab her ankle. Then, she pulled her ankle up until she was she standing on her front leg, the other high in the air. It was amazing, she was unbelievably flexible, and Wally couldn't tear his eyes away as her body moved across the floor. The routine lasted ten minutes, tops, and he was sad to see it end.

"Give it up for Robin Grayson" The principle noted, walking back to the middle of the floor. Robin took a deep bow, and walked from the room, her face alive and shinning. The other contestants passed by without any real interest, they seemed to fail to the expectation that Robin Grayson held.

"Lets hope Jesse wins," his Aunt Belinda whispered hopefully, crossing her fingers.

"In third place is Diana Grace" the principle announced. A small blonde girl walked to the middle in the room, bowing her head to let a medal drop around her neck. "Second place is Jesse West" Wally watched his cousin walk in, with the West trade mark red hair, and plucked the medal from the principle's hands, bunching it up in her hand. "Give it up for first place winner, Robin Grayson" In walked Robin Grayson, her face lit with a wild smile. A gold medal was placed around her neck, and she was given a trophy to hold.

"Congratulations" Wally shouted among the cheering crowd, receiving a blow to the ribs from his Aunt's elbow.

"What?" Wally looked at his Aunt indignantly.

"Don't cheer for her, she made your cousin loose!" his Aunt snapped, making Wally shrink into the hard plastic seat of the bleacher, god his aunt was a scary lady. As the crowd dispersed, and his Aunt and Uncle consoled their daughter, Wally went in search for a vending machine, it had been an hour since he ate, and he was _starving! _Lost in thought about what food he would get, maybe skittles, he didn't notice the person in front of him, you know Wally, not really observant.

"Oww" a small voice whimpered from bellow.

"Oh sorry" Wally said absent-mindedly looking down at the person he bumped into, "oh."

(0)(0)

V

Robin looked at the person she just bumped into, and gasped, stepping back

"Um, hi" Wally looked at her, his face red.

"Hi, sorry" Robin smiled weakly, well thinking 'oh crap, crap, crap, why the hell is he here?'

"Oh don't worry, my name is Wally" he smiled, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She grasped it lightly, still freaking out in side. 'What if he finds out who I am? Play it cool girl, pretend like he is someone else'

"Hi, I'm Robin" she smiled, pulling her hand back to her side, her heart thundering in her chest, she was not going down this way.

"Ya, I know, I saw you performance" he smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, so did you like it?" Robin asked, wanting just to disappear, no way is Wally going to find out that she is Robin, as in Batman's sidekick, which would be disastrous.

"Loved it, it was amazing" Wally's green eyes sparkled, as he stuck a couple of quarters in the machine, clicking random letters.

"Thank-you" Robin smiled, taking a sip from her water bottle clutched in her hand, her face speckling in red a little.

"So, how long have you been at it?" Wally tried to look casual, leaning up against the vending machine, and grabbing out his beef jerky he got, by accident, munching contently on it.

"Since I was five" she replied automatically, clenching and unclenching her fist that wasn't holding her water bottle, a nervous habit.

"Wow, and you're like what? 14 years old?"

"13 actually, but I'm turning 14 soon" she nodded, then clasped her hand over mouth, almost hitting her head against the wall, way to give out who she was.

"Really? I am 15, **not** going to be 16 soon though, my friend Rob-um-ert is turning 14 soon" Wally smiled, proud of his cover up, though sadly, it is not the best.

"Ya? So is Rob-ert," she giggled, adding in his pause "a good friend of yours?" Might as well get something from this.

"Yep, Rob is my closest friend, we are as close a two males can be, without being gay" he smiled, but then frowned, obviously troubled, "but he keeps secretes from me, I know he has his reasons, but it feels odd, knowing he knows all about me, but I know nothing of him, ya'know?' Wally looked up at her, for he had taken a spot on the bench, Robin standing in front of him. Letting out a sigh. Robin slide into the spot beside him, crossing one slim leg over another, catching Wally's eye.

'Crap, I feel like I am seducing him or something, I need to end this, _now_**.'**

"Ya, I know, but you got to trust him, I bet you he wants to tell you, but can't, because he has something holding him back, ya'know?" Okay, now she _really_ wanted to bang her head against a wall, 'this is what I call ending a conversation?'

"How would you know all of this?" Wally looked at her, a single eyebrow raised.

'Think fast, Robin, think, ooh, got it' "Typical guy thing" 'ok, I don't got it.' Wally just nodded his head in agreement, like he under stood, guys, such idiots.

"Robin, we have to go" and in walked trouble.

(0)(0)

V

In walked Bruce Wayne, who was talking to Robin like how one would talk to their child.

"Yes, Dad" she sighed, huffing out impatiently as she stood. Plucking the coat from Bruce Wayne's hands, she slid it over her leotard. When it was fully on, it swished around her ankles.

"Bruce Wayne is your Dad?" Wally burst out, standing up quickly, gaining Bruce's attention.

"Wally?" Bruce looked a little startled, which quickly faded, as he turned to glare at Robin.

"Ya, how do you know my name?" he felt so confused, how the hell does _Bruce Wayne_ know Wally West's name?

"I know your Uncle Berry, I need to talk to Robin for a minute" and with that Bruce snatched her wrist, and pulled her to the doors. Wally could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Why is … know… secret?" was the deep voice of Bruce Wayne.

"… Clue… no!" Robin's delicate voice seemed to get agitated.

"What... talk... tell… you?"

"Who… think… I am? …Not… ditz."

"… Be carful… say… much." Robin walked back, rolling her eyes, and picking up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Toodles Wally" she smiled, waving to him.

"Bye" he watched her retreat, her 'Father' walking close beside her, and who looked back and glared at Wally, poor Wally.

(0)(0)

V

"You can't let your guard down like that, Wally can't find out who you are," Bruce whispered sharply in Robin's ear, as he practically dragged her back to the manor.

"Don't worry, I have a couple of amnesia gasses just in case" she smiled, trying to crack a joke, apparently not working.

"This is serious, anyways, suit up, you going to Mount Justice, you have a mission" Bruce dismissed her with a wave of his hand, and she stomped off. The worst part of 'suiting up' was the bandaging. Take three yards of stretchy ban bandage, and rap tightly around your chest, and then you take a spandex compression tank top for guys and put it over top, and_Voilà_, you have a flat chest, flat as a board. This works best if you have small breasts, like an A-Cup. A major problem is heat. All those layers, plus the top, plus the cape, it gets pretty stuffy in there. Thank-fully Robin made a special device that keeps her cool.

"I'm ready" Robin announced to no one in particular, as she got from her room. Once she got to the bat cave, she went through the portal thingy, entering Mount Justice.

"Recognized Robin, F 079" the automated voice announced.

"Yo, Rob" Wally greeted; stuffing his face with some of Megan's burnt brownies.

"Hello Robin" Megan smiled, floating around the kitchen, grabbing items as she went.

"Hello" Kaldur smiled, looking up from his book. Superboy just nodded, watching the static on the screen again.

"Dude, where have you been?" Artemis asked, cleaning her arrows.

"Hi to you too, I was at a school advent" Robin nodded slowly, still trying to process it all, was Wally really there?

"Oh, that reminds me, dude, do you know Robin?" Wally asked, swallowing the last of his charcoal brownie. Okay, so Wally was actually there.

"Did you just ask if I knew myself?" Robin forced a confused face, and then realizing what she said was stupid.

"No, she just shares the same name as you, her full name is Robin Grayson" Wally said after some thought, no doubt having difficulties with remembering the name.

"Oh the girl who won the gymnastics competition? Ya, I know her" Robin sighed; of course Wally wouldn't let her go, stubborn bastard.

"You where there?" Wally shook his head in disbelief, but his hair staying in place, how much hair gel does he use?

"Ya."

"Really dude? I didn't see you" Wally looked at him skeptically, leaning on the counter.

"Cause I wasn't in disguise."

"You could of said something, instead of leaving me hanging and bored." Wally complained throwing his hands in the air.

"Really? Cause you seemed pretty cozy with Robin Grayson. Don't you think she is a little to pretty for you?" so she was building her self up a bit, big whoop.

"Hey! She's not to pretty for me. Well I mean, she is beyond beautiful, but it is a good thing my good looks match up with hers. One problem though, her Dad is scary" the memory caused the poor redhead to shudder.

"K.F. Did you piss of Bruce Wayne?" Robin could not help but smile at her self, who said she couldn't have some fun with this?

"Not on purpose I-" Wally was cut short because Batman just made an entrance.

"Recognized Batman, M 004."

"I have your new mission, good you are all here and in uniform" Batman walked from the shadows. "Your mission; R-6k shipments have been made out to a small island in the harbor of Gotham City, R-6K in a liquid state s highly corrosive and reactive, and used correctly can be very lethal, you job is to investigate, and isolate the R-6k from them, until the league can send a professor to put it under control, and then someone from the league to take it back to the lab, and if the R-6K is released as a gas around you in a 25 perimeter, then get out, or you will be gassed and possibly killed" Batman explained, pointing to a geological map of the harbor and the island.

"Got it" Robin transferred the map to her handy watch; pressing a couple of other buttons well she was at it.

"Good, I'll leave you to it" and as Batman walked to the portal thingy, he turned to glare at Wally, poor guy. "Off you go" and with that, they walked out, you can almost hear the theme song.

(0)(0)

V

Kid Flash looked at Robin, the guy was really out of it; he kept picking at his nails, looking at his watch, and just being fidgety.

"Dude, calm it, your making me fidgety" Kid Flash placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, making him jump, and let out a very high pitched scream. The effect was kind of like a chain reaction, because after that, the scream startled Miss Martian into pulling the bio ship to a sharp right, making everyone fall off the chairs.

"What the hell?" Artemis groaned, pulling her self back up, her hands gripping the blue seat tightly.

"Don't EVER do that again," Superboy warned, regaining his balance on the seat, it just wouldn't be very Superboy if he fell off.

"Is everyone okay?" Miss Martian called to everyone, her eyes scanning.

"I am fine" Aqualad reassured, settling back into his seat.

"I can't hear out of my left ear, thanks to someone screaming in it" Kid Flash turned to glare at Robin who just glared back.

"It's not my fault you startled the crap out of me" he glared through his mask.

"You are a super hero, who shouldn't be so jumpy," Kid Flash countered. And the fight began. The noisy bickering lasted for a while until Artemis got frustrated, and smacked them both upside the head, causing them both to groan in pain.

"SHUT UP! You guys bicker way to much" Artemis huffed, returning to her seat.

"Okay, so more then one person is tightly wound tonight" Kid Flash noted, returning to his seat, just before Robin could hit him.

"Lets just get this hell over with" Robin muttered darkly under his breath, unbelievably grumpy today. Megan pulled the bio ship into a dark cave set into a mountain on the edge of a small island, mostly jungle.

"We here!" she announced happily, as everyone went in stealth mode. What fresh hell would come next?

**I FINISHED! YAY!**

**Robin: now, get to your other story; you're pissing a lot of people off.**

**Wally: why is Robin a girl? That makes no sense, there is plenty of women super hero's, and there is no reason to be dressed up as a guy.**

**Me: I'll go with Bruce wanted her to, because he is an over protective daddy~! Sorry, but updates won't come all that quick, I live in Aussie, yet I am going to university next year in USA, so I am pretty damn busy!**


	2. What Fresh Hell

**Cool, I am starting a new chapter, not sure how long it will take…. Did anyone notice the character name things changed it from Dick G/Robin to Tim D/Robin? How retarded, because HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ORIGINAL! I think. Frankly, I am little confused…. **

**Robin: Even I am confused, and I am the god damned character!**

**Me: language, Rob, language. **

**Robin: oh, like you care, your favorite word is bitch**

**Me: good point**

**Well, I am happy, after two or so hours, I got three reviews! Then again, one was just one word, 'Interesting.' I don't know if that is a flame, or what… On the very first story I ever wrote, now taken down, it took a week for one review, I guess that shows how far I have come….**

Chapter 2: What fresh hell

"Robin, Robin, can you hear me?" The voice crackled over the static of the intercom.

"Yes, Aqualad, I can hear you loud and clear" she replied, edging along the shadows, her feet sweeping delicately, nice things about girls, you never make a noise when walking. She headed towards the tunnels, spiraling down. This was the third tunnel she tried, and so far either an ambush, or a dead end. Where was the holding cell? The tunnels where about 20 feet across, littered with crates, boxes, and shipping supplies, leaving much space to hide.

"Thanks for scouting ahead" Kid Flash's signature goofy voice popped on the intercom, making her wince.

"We really need a new one of these" Robin muttered to her self, ignoring Kid Flash, she was still not talking to him, not sure why though. This tunnel lasted longer then the others, was that a good sign? Lights where hanging from the ceiling, swaying, throwing light and shadows on to the wall, making it just the more creepy. A sudden burst of light appeared, making Robin let out a short shout.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Miss Martian's voice in her mind asked, but Robin just brushed it off. Pacing towards it, she saw the tunnel narrow, to a glass door, with three guards. To be sure she would not be seen, Robin ducked behind a crate. Pulling up multiple screens on her watch fashioned to her glove, she started to hack the security cameras, the little Robin icon things popping up. They where grinning in green when it was passed through the fire wall and the 84 ram, encrypting their locations, so the motions scans did not pick it up as unusual activity.

"Got it, we are in" Robin cracked her knuckles, a smug look spreading over her face "nothing can stop the great Boy Wonder."

"Someone's ego need to be knocked a couple of pegs" if she could see Artemis, Robin bet she would be rolling her eyes and smirking. Robin just let out a huff of air.

"Move in guys" Robin gave the command. Artemis leaped from an over hang that she probably was hiding in, shooting an arrow as she went down, immobilizing a guard. Kid Flash ran in from God knows where, Tokyo? He set up immobilizing trackers, stopping any guards from entering incase of an emergency calling. Superboy just brutally knocked out a guard out, some things never change. Aqualad used his electricity to knock out, well; it is good for immobilizing people without killing anyone.

"I'll go in first making sure there is no other devices, my watch will alert me if there is" Robin sighed, setting her watch on scan.

"No, Robin, I think it is to dangerous for one person" Kid Flash protested, trying to hold the genius back, who just flipped him around, pinning his arm behind his back.

"Why? Don't you think I am strong enough?" Robin challenged, shaking her fist at Kid Flash when she let him go.

"No, that's not it, I just think this is better for a whole team to do this" Kid Flash explained.

"You guys will be right behind me, it's fine, I will just be doing so disarming, and don't come in until I give you a signal" and with that she waltzed from them, ignoring the rest of Kid Flash's speech. Entering the lab was like entering a blank page, everything was white, it was eerie. Four guards in total where in the room, plus one scientist, who where all pre-immobilized from a rigged scanner that Robin set up when hiding behind the crate.

'Why just five people in a room with dangerous weapon? Odd, and why such a small vile?' Robin thought to her self, as she looked at the vile of suppressed gas, with a tube coming out of a fitted hole in the cork lid, with water running through into a beaker. 'Wait. Gas form, this isn't the right room' Robin could feel the panic taking over, the little amount of guards, the small vile, it all added up.

"Guys retreat, it's a tra-" Robin tried to rush the words in to the intercom, but it was too late, the cork was pulled out by the tube. With the pressure release, the gas expanded, taking over all the space in the room. The gas swarmed, clinging to her clothes. Her breath was no longer accessible, her consciousness slipped, and a burning feeling crawled at her skin. Fire spread wildly across her hot, sweating skin. The last of her breath was chocked out in a scream, a little to high and shrill to be male

"ROBIN!" Now who was Robin? Whose voice was that? It sounds so familiar. The burning won't stop, why won't it stop? Oh God, it is ripping, it hurts, it hurts so much. Make it stop, some one, please.

"Hang in there, man."

"We need to get those clothes off, they are keeping in the gas." Clothes? Gas? Wait, no, don't, secret.

"Do not touch him" this voice was much deeper then the rest, it was somebody close, who?

"Batman?" Who's Batman? Why is that so familiar? With eyes already shut, and just floating in a sea of black, there was no place to go but under.

(0)(0)

V

Kid Flash couldn't help but stare as Batman carried Robin out, so limp, so dead, so still. The only indication he was still alive with the slight raise of his tattered chest. The signature red shirt was just scraps of fabric, the acid cloud tore at the rest. The oddest thing of it all was the stretchy ban bandages (the remains of the tank top was mixed with the shirt) rapped around the length of his chest, was Robin previously injured? The long black pants where reduced to shorts, and the cape was still intact, score one for the lead lightweight guard cape! The mask had burned away, but his eyes where closed.

"Is he going to survive?" Miss Martian asked, but gaining no response. It was so hectic; someone should have gone in there with him, maybe he could have stopped it, maybe. A thousand flashing lights seemed to whirr around him, spinning to fast for anyone to stand. Sitting down in the middle of the room, Kid Flash rubbed his temples, trying to calm down.

"Dude, are you okay?" Artemis looked down at the redhead, who was seconds away from having a panic attack.

"I still can't believe this happened, I just can't help but think I could of done something to change it," he explained, his voice shaking.

"And what do you think you could of done? You would of got the same treatment," Artemis snorted, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Still" Kid Flash murmured, deep in thought.

"We can head back now" Aqualad sighed, rubbing his temples "I still can't believe we didn't know it was a trap."

"Robin did, to bad it was to late" Superboy said with no emotion, he was good at that, pretending like it didn't hurt, but he was worried for his friend (not in a romantic way), he got a full on attack of poison gas, even Superboy would be knocked out, just for not as long. When they returned to Mount Justice it was quiet, to quiet, almost eerie. It was just not the same without Robin. The silence lasted until Kid Flash chucked a vase at the wall, watching it shatter into pieces, crumbling to the floor.

"Dude! The hell?" Artemis looked shocked, was Kid Flash this prone to anger outburst? Was he going to go all Supey on them?

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! ROBIN'S LIFE MIGHT BE IN DANGER, AND HERE WE ARE, DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT!" Kid Flash blew like a bomb, seething in pure rage, he was livid, touch him and you would be burned.

"He is in the special care unit, there is not much you can do it about it" a dark cool voice came in, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Crap, Batman, give us a little warning" Kid Flash huffed out, a hand to his chest.

"I am sorry, but anyway, we can't move him, so he is staying in the unit, and we need you guys to stay there with him, for protections, and to help if it get worse, got it? You have an over night trip until he is well enough to move" Batman explained briefly.

_FLASH BACK!_

"_Robin needs protection" Flash stressed for the eighth time, looking Batman dead in the eye, the white of his mask narrowing._

"_I don't trust them to keep her safe" _(yes, the league members know she is in fact a she) _Batman started for the ninth time._

"_What could they do exactly? You know the Furies, if they find out Robin lived, they will set out to finish the job, and if something goes wrong, Robin will never wake up" Superman cut in, pounding his fist into the table._

"_And I can't because I am needed for other missions, and you can't because you need to keep Gotham safe as well, because villains will not stop because your protégé was injured, in fact they will strike more" Red Tornado explained in his mechanical voice._

"_All right, but I will have security cameras placed everywhere, if there is an incident, then I will come over immediately" Batman gave in, while Flash just smiled._

"_Finally you listen."_

_FLASH BACK IS OVER!_

"How long is this mission?" Aqualad asked.

"As long as it takes, so pack heavy" Batman informed them, and with that he left.

"Cool, sleepover" Kid Flash smiled, zooming off to his room to pack.

Once they got to the unit they just stared.

"Oh my" Megan gasped, hand over her mouth, while the rest gaped. Robin had IV tubes on both inner elbows, burn marks on his forearms, and legs, an oxygen mask, and bruising everywhere. He was donned in a patient dress thing, with a thick blanket on just his chest. Can you guess why?

"He looks like death" Wally gasped. A nurse walked in, looking at the sidekicks, and shook her head.

"He is not aloud visitors," she said in a thick Chinese accent, her nails biting into her dark skin on her arm, she was clearly nervous.

"We are here to protect him" Kid Flash smiled proudly, puffing up his chest, as the rest nodded along.

"NO VISITORS!" The screech was loud, and irritated.

"Look here lady" Artemis started, waving her bow in front of woman, her face narrowing.

"NO!" the voice was voice was completely different, it was ragged and horse, and there was a squawked at the 'O.' Wings sprouted from her back, raging black feather where produced, her face elongated into a beak.

"What the fuck?" Kid Flash looked completely startled.

"A Fury, a Greek myth of punishment, she is one of many that runs or works for the Furies, the people in possession of the R-6k" Aqualad responded as if he was reading from a book.

"Wow, Aqualad, that was impressive" Miss Martian smiled, making Superboy glare at Kaldur.

"Um, I was just repeating what Batman told me" Aqualad smiled sheepishly, pulling the speaker from his ear.

"Oh" Superboy smiled, feeling all the better.

"Give me the boy!" The creature demanded in a gravely voice.

"Ya, right, hag" Artemis snorted, stringing an arrow, and letting it fly into her wing, setting off a tiny explosion, forcing her to the ground. The winged thing knocked down to the ground, blood oozing from the crimpled-feathered wing.

"The boy!" the Fury stood again, the cut hyper-healing, the blood drying.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash cried out, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"We need to kill it directly, no injure, strait shot to the heart," Aqualad explained, pulling out his water hilts.

"Kill?" Miss Martian gulped, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"It is the creature, or Robin, pick!" Artemis called, aiming another arrow.

"I WANT THE BOY!" The screech was louder and more irritated. It swooped towards Robin, claws reaching. With no other option, Kid Flash raced towards Robin, picking up the limp boy, the IV tubes and mask un-plugging, and sped off in an other direction. The Fury collided with the bed, pushing it into the wall with a slam.

"We can't keep Robin like this for to long" Kid Flash yelled to the gang nervously, feeling the quicken breath of the unconscious genius. The blanket started to slip, revealing a little more.

"It moves to much for a clean shot," Artemis cried out, placing another arrow into her bow. Superboy jumped, pulling it to the ground, being bit in the process. Miss Martian held it down with telepathy as much as possible. Electricity crackled at Aqualad's fingers, as he shocked the creature, making it go still, letting Superboy and Miss Martian release it, and step away.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash urged them, the blanket barely on anymore. Letting the arrow go, Artemis aimed, setting in the creature's chest. It let out a fowl screech, before reducing to ash.

"Finally" Kid Flash breathed out, racing Robin back to the bed, placing him down, and hooking it all back up, fixing the blanket as well.

"Batman calling" a voice came from the device on Robins watch, sitting on the bedside table. A pixilated image of Batman appeared, zapping with static.

"What the hell Batman?" Kid Flash cried out, pointing to the mess in the large room. Papers where scattered, larch scratch marks and dents covered the walls, the get-well flowers strewn across the floor, it was havoc.

"The Fury came, I see" Batman nodded, peering at the room.

"No really? You should of said something, like what the hell we where protecting him against!" Kid Flash was going in a rampage, his eyes full of hatred.

"I thought you could handle it" Batman shrugged "but you really need to keep diligent, that was just a pawn, there are more dangerous" and with that, the picture zapped.

"Well, he is known for little words" Artemis shrugged. Now there was if Robin could wake up.

(0)(0)

V

'Uhh… Why do I feel so groggy?' the world was swirling, never staying in one spot for long enough. 'What is that prickling feeling?' Light started to filter in, shinning in like dots, erasing the darkness.

"Guys! Robin is awaking!" Why is Wally yelling this early in the morning?

"Omigosh! He is!" Why is Megan here? Why is she so annoying?

"Robin, wake up" Batman? Really? What an odd dream… Prying open her eyes, Robin looked at six faces staring down at her.

"Am I in hell?" Robin sputtered, the words thick and slurred.

"Nice love" Artemis snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yep, defiantly hell."

"Dude your alive!" Wally smiled broadly, looking like a child on Christmas, eating Halloween candy.

"I see that" Robin commented, trying to sit her self up, but fell back down with a large oomph.

"You are badly injured, it would be best if you stayed lying down" Batman said with his usual no emotion.

"What happened?" the past few days blurred and mixed together.

"You where poisoned, and where sleeping for a week" Batman filled her in.

"A WEEK?" she cried in disbelief.

"Now, once you can leave this hospital you will be staying at Mount Justice with the other Young Justice members, just to keep an eye on you" Batman continued as if she never spoke.

"WHAT?" Robin stressed out, fretting about her secret, and showering, and changing, and oh craps…. Batman didn't look too happy about it either.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Wally cheered, doing a mini dance in spot.

'A slumber party, whoopee'

**HOLY SHIT I FINISHED! Gawd that took forever!**

**Robin: ya, lazy ass.**

**Me: shut it! Oh, they changed it back to Dick G. /Robin on FF, so it all good! And the comment that said 'Interesting' was NOT a flame! I AM SO HAPPY! Well, 'till next time!**


	3. Slumber Party, Whoope

**CHAPTER, CHAPTER, RAW, RAW, RAW!**

**Robin: Freak.**

**Me: shut it, you jackass!**

**Robin: Don't you have, like a fan girl crush on me?**

**Me: EW, your like what? 13, 14 years old, I am almost 18 years old, this May, how pedophile! I prefer Kaldur!**

**Kaldur: umm….**

**Me: KALDUR! ******Jumps Kaldur*.**** I LOVE YOU!**

**Kaldur: ok then…**

**STORY TIME!**

**Chapter Three: Slumber Party, whoopee**

Wally watched as Robin stormed around the room, like a tornado, her face in rage.

'_Why me, why me?' _She thought angrily to her self, needing something to strangle, or some one.

"Wally come here!" she snapped, when Wally just backed up more.

"Why?" he asked cautiously, ready to run away. She just sighed, and went back to pacing. She had been in that damned hospital for three weeks after she woke up, plus the week before, making a goddamned hospital for a month, she MISSED the last three weeks of June and the first week of July! Her burns where scaring, soon to fade completely. The bruising was fading to a yellow. To hide it all, she wore overly large peppered hoodie, the sleeves falling way past her hands, and ending at her low thighs, with a close fit black tee underneath. She also had large gray sweat pants on, loose so she wouldn't irritate her skin. The worst was the lungs. The poison leaked into lungs, and made her bleeds, giving her a long time of hacking up blood, she tired her self out when she first woke up.

"What is wrong?" Megan asked, floating into the living room.

"Someone one is a little grumpy" Wally said in a singsong voice, earning a glare from Robin. "See? Told ya so."

"Sorry, a little off edge" Robin apologized, not really looking at any of them.

"Do you really hate the idea of staying over that much?" Wally looked hurt, causing heartstrings to be pulled.

"No, it is, it is" Robin stumbled at her words, tucking some hair behind her hair subconsciously, looking at her boots nervously.

"Um, Rob, you okay?" Wally asked, making her look up, "wow."

(0)(0)

V

The way Robin looked up was odd, almost female. His bangs fell over his sunglasses, and his lips where lightly pouted. The sleeves where hanging from his hands, and one of the hands where placed on his bottom lip, like a kitten, the other at his chest, placed like a bunny. Huh, what cute creatures to describe his best bud.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Robin snapped, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Wally shrugged, his mind still wondering.

'_Why does he remind me of Robin Grayson so much?' _Wally thought to himself, wanting to hurt himself for thinking of his best friend this way. Not really though, his is just to damn beautiful.

(0)(0)

V

'_Why is Wally looking at me like that?' _Robin thought to herself, as she unrolled her sleeping bag in the main lobby, Megan was persistent for a 'real slumber party,' so they are all sleeping in one room, like any of this could get any better.

"So, guys sleep in one side, girls on another" Megan clapped her hands together, pointing everyone to each spot. Robin was wedge between Wally and Superboy, shit.

"Can't I sleep in a guest room?" Robin whined for the umpteenth time, and Megan shook her head for the umpteenth time.

"No, it will be a real earth sleep over" she smiled.

"Fun" Artemis sighed, unrolling her sleeping bag next to Megan's.

"Fine, I am just going to go take a shower, since nothing particularly whelming is happening here" Robin sighed, slinging her pajamas over her shoulders, and stalked off towards the spare bedroom with a shower.

"He really needs to get over that" Wally whispered to Superboy, who just looked at him oddly.

The smack of water against tile was soothing, as Robin peeled away her clothes, her breath finally relaxing when the bandage was removed. She still was not positive why she was staying here, this was worse for her. Now she always has to be bandaged, painful against her tender skin. The image reflected back in the mirror was tired, batted, and worn. Deep scars ran along her back, and her legs, and a light on the side of her face. Bags made crescent moon marks under her crystal blue eyes, which had lost their luster. Her hair hung limp, dead looking. God She needed a shower, the heat massaging out her knots. Finally the layer dirt that has been accumulating on her washed off, swirling down the drain, now feeling like her self again. The water running cold was a good sign she had been in there for to long. Her pajamas was an over sized tee and baggy fleece pants. Oh, you can't for get the fuzzy socks; they make the world go round. Paired with just the compression tank top, the bandage comes undone at night, and her official Robin mask, which will be replaced with an sleeping mask when sleeping, she was set.

"Dude what is taking so long, you're like chick!" Wally called from presumably out side the bathroom door.

"Dude, that was not aster" she called back, about to open the door, collecting her stuff.

"Aster is not aster" Wally sighed.

"Don't mock the aster" Robin pouted open the door and hearing a loud smack radiate through the rooms.

"OWW!" Wally cried, holding his nose, blood gushing, staining his white t-shirt.

"Oh, sorry, I am so sorry, so, so, so, so sorry" Robin apologized repeatedly, holding a washcloth to his face.

"What's going on here? - OH MY GOD! HAHAH" Artemis burst into the room, then into laughter, looking at the scene in front of her, Wally in a white t-shirt, and boxers with a bleeding nose, and a apologetic Robin holding a washcloth to his face, it was just to good.

"Uh, I'll go help Megan with the DVD player" Robin said quickly, excusing her self from the room, scampering away.

(0)(0)

V

Boy, Robin was a little squirrely today. He easily got flustered; he was constantly fidgeting, and always looking at his watch, most likely whishing for this to be over.

"What the hell are they wearing?" Artemis shouted at the screen, as the picture moved with colour.

"Isn't that what all American girls wear while dancing?" Megan asked innocently, peering at Artemis.

"You mean deformed Santa costumes that make them look like whores? HELL NO!" Artemis shouted, making Megan shrink back a bit.

"My question is do girls actually act like that in real life?" Superboy asked his eyes still glued to the TV.

"No" Robin replied without much thought, gaining everyone's attention.

"And how do you know this?" Artemis asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"It's not like you're a girl," Wally added, smirking like the Cheshire cat from hell.

"N-no, b-but I go to school with them, and none of them try to ruin girls lives by writing about them in a burn book" Robin stuttered, his face going a little red.

"Not that you could tell, you would never see it" Wally reminded him.

"Sides, you got to a snooty rich school, those girls have poles so far up their asses, they would never act like this" Artemis reminded the very red Robin.

"Hey Robin Grayson is perfect" Wally shot back, making Robin much redder.

"Dude, she has to be snooty, all rich girls are! Or any girl that goes to that school" Artemis retorted. The bickering continued, and Kaldur just rolled his eyes, paying more attention to his book, he was not going to subject him self to the low level of watching Mean Girls.

"Where's Robin?" Megan asked, interrupting the bickering, but Superboy's eyes where still glued to the TV.

"Rob? Dude? Where are you?" Wally looked around, yet there was no Robin in sight. All there was is his sleeping bag, with a large boy sized lump at the bottom.

"Get out from hiding" Artemis called, looking at the lump. The sleeping bag was slowly starting to inch away, resembling a large caterpillar.

"Dude, get out of you sleeping bag" Wally reached for the sleeping bag, shaking it around until Robin came tumbling out.

"Oww" Robin moaned, grabbing his head "don't do that! My skull is not as thick as yours."

"What where you doing in there?" Megan looked at him oddly.

"Shielding my self from the horror that is Mean Girls" Robin replied curtly "and hopefully escaping to the comfort of a spare bed room."

"Dude, chill" Wally said in a laid back surfer tone, slinging one arm over Robin's shoulders "just relax and ride the waves." Robin just looked at him as if he where completely bonkers.

"Are you high?"

"No, just trying something new" Wally smirked, this odd little grin placed on his face.

"Well, if you'd excuse me" Robin said slowly, pulling at Wally's arm, flipping him into the sleeping bag "I have better things to do." With that, Robin walked away, ignoring Wally's "Not fair dude! I was off guard!"

(0)(0)

V

She sighed angrily, changing into her gym shorts, still in her shapeless tee. She stared at the bar in front of her, and leapt, her hands catching on above [1], swinging her legs back, and pulling herself around. Being at the top of the bar, her feet dangled above her, her shirt falling around her face a little.

"Doing a little practice?" a voice below asked in a calm tone that belonged to only one person, startling the crap out of her.

"Ack!" Robin let out a startled yelp, and fell from the bars. Landing on her left leg leaning back, to stop from falling down completely, she did a backhand spring. Ending up face to face with the person who had talked before, she let out an irritated huff; she had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Hey Kaldur" she greeted, catching her breath.

"Nice save" he smiled.

"What do you want?" she replied almost a little snarky.

"I want to know why you have been so grouchy, and upset lately" Kaldur nodded at her, sitting down on a bench, creaking from his weight, gesturing for her to sit.

"Well, I guess," she started, sitting beside her tanned friend "its because I could of died, the fact it was such a obvious trap, yet I missed it all together." Panic arose in her throat, bubbling into her words.

"No one else figured it out" he tried to reason with her, to no avail.

"But I was in the room, I saw the trap, I am the Boy Wonder, how can I be Boy Wonder if I can't figure this much out?" she was starting to shout, clutching her hands into fists, her knuckles whitening.

"Your not inhuman, you will make mistakes-"

"Thanks, that's reassuring."

"I didn't finish, but you will succeed, and your success will out weight the mistakes" Kaldur nodded to her, stood up, and walked away, leaving Robin to her thoughts. So, Robin was riled up about two things, the sleepover, and what happened at the mission, so now we have an on edge dangerous sidekick, great. With her thoughts still in mind, the door re-opened, but instead of the team leader, it was Megan, the redheaded Martian.

"Hey" she smiled, sitting beside her "can we speak, girl to girl?"

"Sure- wait, WHAT?" Robin's eyes widened, looking like a deer in headlights "How, how, how do you KNOW?" Megan just tapped her temple.

"Sorry about reading your mind, this was before I was told not to, and at first I was thinking, why would a guy need tampon, then I was like 'hello Megan, she's a girl!" Megan went on in her usual fast paced blather.

"Uh, um, ah" was all Robin could muster up; the rest was a failed attempt.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but I think you could use my help sometimes, and also, are you Robin Grayson?" Megan looked at Robin who had a mixed expression of shock and anger, kinda odd looking. "Oh, I didn't read you mind, I didn't have to, when ever Wally brought her up, your face would go red, I am surprised no one else caught on" Megan told her, taking away the anger, but leaving the shock, but snapped out of it, in fear her face would freeze that way.

"So, you won't tell?" Robin asked, worry clear in her voice, oh what would Batman do if he found out that someone found out? Sure, he can skin Robin alive, just not Megan; Martian Man Hunter is a rather scary man, and protective.

"Of course not, it will be our little secret!" Megan clapped her hands together excitedly.

"What secret?" a new voice intruded, and Wally walked in.

"Hi Wally" Megan smiled up at Wally, who just nodded his head in response.

"I need to talk to Robin," it wasn't asking, it was ordering.

"What is it with you people and wanting to talk to me? This is starting to whelm me" Robin looked a little on the peeved side, why could no one let her sulk on her own?

"I'll be going" Megan said in an awkward tone, escaping from the insane silence. Robin looked at her retreating figure, and whished she could fallow suit, there is nothing more she would like to do then leave.

"What secret?" Wally repeated, sitting beside Robin, seeing déjà?

"Oh, nothing of importance, what do you want?" Robin waved her hand to demolish the subject of the secret, her tone a little harsh.

"Well, I was wondering, um, have I done any thing to upset you?" Wally scratched the back of his head, almost a little nervously, his eyes sad.

"No, no, nothing like that" Robin reassured, her heart swelling, she didn't mean to make him sad!

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Wally exclaimed, a little louder this time.

"It's not you, it's just me, I am just irritated with a lot of things lately" Robin tried to explain with out giving too much away.

"Okay, so it has nothing to do with me?"

"Yep, not at all!" There was a moment of silence before Wally let out a huge laugh.

"Look at us dude, we sound like girls, talking like this" Wally laughed harder, clutching his side.

"Ya…" Robin nodded her head, something along the lines of guilt nagging at the back of her mind.

"Bros again?" Wally held out a fist.

"Bros again" Robin knocked her fist in to his, and they did their secret handshake.

"Well, lets go, the movie is not over yet, we can still catch it" Wally said, standing up. Robin gave this disgusted look, causing Wally to laugh harder.

"Are you sure? I don't think I can go through that torture" Robin shook her head, trying to erase the memory.

"It's that or feel Artemis's wrath for ditching her," Wally reasoned.

"Oh, good point" Robin let out a shudder. Robin stood, dusting her chalk-covered hands [2] on her shorts, leaving little white handle prints.

"Lets go!" Wally pointed to the door, striking a superman pose.

"Just let me change into my pajama pants" Robin pointed to the bathroom door, picking up the fleece bottoms stashed under the bench.

"Why not just slip 'em on now?" Wally looked at her a little confused. Robin just raised an eyebrow, and walked towards the bathroom door.

(0)(0)

V

Robin was visibly more relaxed, he wasn't on edge, or tense, he was laughing, and his normal abnormal fixation with words.

"Think about it, if aster is the opposite of disaster" Robin started up again, gaining a groan from all.

"It isn't!" Artemis cried, throwing her hands in the air, annoyed, but Robin paid no attention.

"Then wouldn't gust be the opposite of disgust, so instead of being it being nausea, it makes you feel good?" Robin questioned, and Superboy just gave him an odd look.

"Gust is a strong burst of wind, not a feeling" Wally reminded him.

"It can have two meanings!" he protested, making Megan let out a giggle.

"What?" Robin peered at her oddly, not really sure what was so funny.

"It's just nice to see you back to normal" Megan smiled, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Him, normal? Pfft!" Wally let out a burst of laughter, receiving a blow to the ribs by Kaldur.

"Shut it, Wally" Robin glared at him, though you could not tell that well behind the mask.

"Hey that reminds me" Wally started "why are you wearing your mask now?"

"Uh, because glasses are easier to knock off, and lose" Robin pointed out and Megan made an "ah" sound, clearly now understanding.

"So you're supposed to wear it at night?" Superboy asked, as if it where the stupidest thing ever.

"No, an sleeping mask" Robin replied, pulling one out from his sleeping bag.

"And what's wrong with us seeing your eyes again?" Artemis asked, propped up on her left arm behind her, her legs entangled with her sleeping bag.

"Because it easily gives away my identity" Robin replied yet again to a question.

"And we can't know it why?" Artemis probed.

"Because I don't want to go to your funerals!" Robin shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Bats?" Wally asked.

"Bats" Robin nodded. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep, it's getting late, an I no longer want to talk" Robin yawned, clearly tired. Slipping off his mask, with his eyes squeezed shut; he reached for his sleeping mask.

"Oh no you don't" Wally smirked, and with his super speed, he swiped the sleeping mask before Robin's finger could.

"Not cool dude, give it back" Robin demanded, reaching for his regular mask, but Wally swiped that too.

"Nah, I wanna see your eyes" Wally said in a singsong voice.

"Give it!" Robin shouted his hands curled into a fist "I can't keep my eyes closed forever!"

"That's the point, hey, Supes! Catch!" Wally tossed one of the masks to Superboy, who caught with freaky accuracy.

"Dudes!" Robin cried out, having difficulties maneuvering around with out being able to see.

"We wanna see your eyes" Wally chanted, staying a good arms length away from Robin at all times.

"Give it back before I castrate you!" Robin spat, his fingers curling into fists. Wally had a scared look on his face, but kept his wits about him.

"Aw give it back," Megan pleaded.

"Nope" Wally shook his head, a childish grin on his face. Shaking her head, Megan reached out with her telekinesis, snatching away from Wally, placing it on Robin's lap.

"Thank you Megan" Robin replied sweetly, placing the domino mask over his closed eyes, snapping them open. "Now" he said in a dark tone, spinning to face Wally, who shrunk back a little "it's time for Mr. Speedster to get castrated." Wally gulped, and started to sprint away, nothing left but a white blur.

"Oh that can't stop the great Boy Wonder" Robin cackled evilly, and then all the suddenly disappearing, nothing heard but the weird little laugh of his.

"Boys" Artemis scoffed, shaking her head.

**There you have it, chapter 3~**

**Robin: good for you**

**Me: Ignoring that, but sorry if this is not the best chapter in the world, I wrote a lot of it on a plane to England on my net book. So, updates won't be the speediest, but I will try my best. Hit the review button, the one right here**

**V**


	4. Boys

**New chapter! WEE! WOOT! **

**Robin: calm down.**

**Me: NO! Does anyone know when the episode 11 comes out? I am getting irritated!**

Chapter 4: Boys

Robin sighed, slinging her bag over one shoulder, and propping a crutch under the other. This was getting hard, crutches where not fun, not that she needed them, she was fine in that aspect, she just needed an excuse why she could not do gym. That's where having an all-powerful Daddy can be good, or bad. It depends if you wanted your Dad to get you a fake cast and doctors note so no one knows you where attacked by poison gas. Walking with one crutch was the real battle, since the other arm was usually occupied with books and folders, term papers, the norm.

"Aw crap" Robin cursed to herself as her paper and notebook toppled out of her hands, splaying on to the floor. Do you know how hard it is to pick up things off the floor with a leg in a cast, crutches, and a bag? Very. As Robin struggled to pick up her stuff someone gathered it for her.

"Here" a calm and cool voice grabbed her attention, and a red flush spread across her face. Looking up, she blushed harder.

'Crap, he's cute' she thought to herself, her face reddening even more. The guy who helped Robin with her books was really tall, with a dark mocha tan, stunning chocolate eyes, and charcoal black hair.

"Why thank-you" he smiled, flashing a set of brilliant teeth. Robin widens her eyes in shock, and let out a tiny gasp.

'Did I really say that out loud?' she thought to her self, or so she thought.

"Yes, yes you did" he laughed, handing her the papers and her notebook.

"Thanks" she muttered, looking away, tucking them under her arms, hopping off to her next class. The stranger continued to walk very slowly with her, as if to make sure she wouldn't drop her stuff again.

"My name is Blake, Blake Stone, what's yours?" the alleged Blake Stone smiled, sticking his hand out, to shake hers, but pulled back remembering her hands where full.

"Grayson, Robin Grayson" she smiled, saying her announcement in that James Bond tone that we have all used.

"Nice to meet you, Robin" Blake Stone smiled, letting out a small laugh at the introduction. They turned down the hallway, greeted by other people, who where chatting, getting books from lockers, stalling for class.

"So how'd you get the crutches?" Blake inquired, stopping by his own locker, quickly turning the lock, and the cold metal door swung open, creaking as it went along.

"Uh, gymnastics accident" Robin shrugged, well attempted to; it is not an easy task with book, bag, and crutches. Yes, it is not the best excuse in the world, but it is the one that makes the most sense, kind of.

"Oh you're the girl who won the gymnastics competition, then got into a accident and missed the last two weeks of school" Blake smiled to him self, proud he got some information right.

"Yep, that's right, is this your first year here?" Robin asked, racking her brain to see if she saw him here before.

"Yeah, pretty silly to come in grade nine, I know" he said this as if people had been repeatedly telling him that, which was probably true.

"If you have a good reason, no" Robin said reassuringly. They continued to walk down the hallway, till the reached a door with a sign that read: 9D.

"Well, this is my stop" Robin smiled, splitting away from Blake, who just waved.

"It was nice talking to you" he called, walking away. Robin let out a happy sigh, finally something normal in her crazy, mixed up spinning world that she usually calls hell. She hopped into her classroom, setting her crutch by a desk, lowering herself onto the seat.

"Welcome to your first day of grade nine, I hope we can get through this year without any casualties" a short and plump man walked into the room, with a tangled grey beard and matching hair, announcing rather loudly, throwing his hands into the air. He had a loose grey dress shirt, and long black pants, no tie, rather unprofessional for a teacher of private elite school. A snicker rippled through the crowd of students, apparently pleased with this teachers sense of humor. He pulled out a sheet of laminated paper from the drawer of his desk, calling names, and when the corresponding student responded, her ticked off their name.

"Robin Grayson" he called, and Robin squeaked out a "here" quietly, not liking how everyone looks back at her, gathering attention to her.

"Robin, Robin Grayson is in this class?"

'Oh crap, I know that voice anywhere, what is Wally doing here?' Robin thought in a panicked tone, not daring to look up from her desk.

"And, who are you, young man?" the teacher asked, sounding rather skeptical.

"I am Kid Flash!" Wally, or Kid Flash, announced with a flourish.

"And you are here, why?" the teacher probed.

"To protect someone" looking up, Robin buried her head back into her arms; Wally was in costume, hands on his hips, and having a large stupid goofy grin, striking the superhero pose. Why is life so cruel?

"So all this gives you an excuse to dress up as condiments?" the teacher quirked an eyebrow, and let out a small chortle.

"What?" Kid Flash said in an insulted tone mixed with confusion.

"Your costume look like mustard and ketchup" the teacher smiled, shaking his head. Before Kid Flash could defend him self, the teacher waved a hand, dismissing him. "Well, don't be a bother, ether leave us to our peace which you have rudely interrupted, or join us and shut up" the teacher snapped, in his fancy British accent.

"Uh, where can I sit?" Kid Flash smiled a sheepish grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"God, you bumbling fool, go sit beside Robin, and SHUT UP!" the teacher was getting very annoyed, you could practically see the anime pulsing vein. Kid Flash's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and using his super sonic speed, he sat beside the poor Robin Grayson, who was hitting her head against her desk, groaning.

"Hey there, pretty lady" he grinned sitting down into his desk, with one elbow one the desk, his head leaning on it, the other hand on his hip, striking a pose.

"Oh no" Robin groaned, but Kid Flash did not seem to hear her. Robin stretched out her arms a little and accidently knocked over her crutches, which fell on onto Kid Flash's desk.

"Oh, you dropped this" Wally looked thoughtful, leaning it against her desk "how did you get the cast" he indicated her leg.

"Accident" she muttered, glaring at some random spec in the distant, poor spec.

"Let me guess, gymnastics?" he grinned as if he knew all. Robin was about to nod, but then she remembered something, she wasn't supposed to know he knows.

"H-how do you know?" she said in fake shock, thinking the stutter was a nice touch.

"I have my sources" he replied in a way that he thought made him look cool, it just sounded stalkery to Robin.

"I told you to shut up!" the teacher shouted, chucking a piece of chalk at Kid Flash's head.

"Oww! Harsh!" Kid Flash whined, rubbing his forehead where the chalk hit him, smearing the flakey white powered substance on to his palm.

"No, what's harsh is being forced to listen to you flirt, well attempt anyways" the teacher chuckled at his own joke. Kid Flash's face turned a bright hue of red, as he sunk farther into his chair, as to avoid being seen. The teacher just chuckled, and returned to his lesson. After an agonizing hour of algebra, the bell rung, gaining a sigh of relief from bored students. Gathering her crutch, Robin tried to rise to her feet, but just fell back to her chair, landing with a light oomph.

"Need help" Kid Flash looked at her with kind eyes, sticking out a hand, which she reluctantly took. Soon she was back to her feet, and back to hobbling. Kid Flash stuck to her side, as she exited the class.

"So your protecting some one?" she said hesitantly, a little curious how Bats worked this all out.

"Ya, but he is kept a secret, so we are to the protect the public" he announced proudly.

"So the rest of Young Justice is here?' she said mildly, but then covered her mouth with a slender and, letting out eep, she wasn't supposed to know that!

"Ya, but how do you know about them?" he arched an eyebrow beneath his mask, and she couldn't blame him, Young Justice wasn't well known in Gotham, because they have Bats and Robin.

"Uh, well, um" she stuttered uselessly, whishing anybody, anyone, would save her.

"Hey Robin, I was looking for you, who is this?" Okay, not anyone. Blake had just walked up, giving Kid Flash an odd look.

"Uhhh" that was the intelligent noise coming from Robin's mouth.

"Hey, who are you?" Kid Flash said a tad possessively, glaring at Blake.

"Blake, and who are you?" he relied in a rather sassy tone for a guy.

"Kid Flash, Robin's protector" he justified, sizing up Blake.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend" Blake spat. And that's when all hell broke loose. The two started going at it like wild beasts, yelling at cursing, bringing a lot of attention in the hallway, which was exactly what Robin wanted to avoid. After awhile, she snapped.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed at them, which stopped them both in their tracks, turned to look at her, and gulped. Damn, she looked pissed; you could practically see the flames in her eyes.

"Look, KF, your not my protector, your protecting someone else, so you can't give all your attention to me" she said smiling, it was hard to yell at him, he gave her puppy dog eyes, she was powerless. "And Blake" she said a little more sharply "I'm not your boy friend, I've known you for 5 minutes, you have no right, so both of you, stop bitching, and leave me alone!" she shout, and stormed off the best she could with a cast and crutches.

"That's odd" Kid Flash thought out loud, "only Rob calls me KF."

LINEBREAK!

Robin splashed ice-cold water at her face, leaning against the hard metal sink.

"What is wrong with boys?" she shouted, partially at the friend beside her.

"They all are the same, they think with their dicks" came the blunt reply of her friend. That's what she likes about Jill, she never sugar coated things, and it was always straightforward.

"You got that right" she chuckled, pressing her palms against the sink, leaning towards the mirror. Jill just shook her head, her shaggy hair flying everywhere, laughing lightly.

"What is a super hero doing here anyways? Don't we have Batman for that?" Jill asked, tucking her wild hair into a more maintainable bun, pulled, and shook her head, brown hair flying in front of her face.

"Uh, their protecting a certain person, an assignment, I suppose" Robin shrugged, not comfortable with this subject.

"Well, I would love to converse about a dude who has proclaimed his love for you" she stated in monotone, "but I have to attend class." She gave Robin a small hug, and waltzed out the room. Sighing, Robin grabbed her crutch and wobbled off to class. Sadly, her trip there was not one of peace, since she had run into Supes.

"Uh, hi?" she asked, instead of greeting, nervous the clone was here.

"Hello, random person" he replied, not looking her directly in the eye, like he couldn't give less of a damn. Robin was about to say something, but gave up on it; if he wanted to be anti-social it was fine with her. She hobbled away, rolling her eyes, when she re-bumped into Blake.

"Oh, Robin, I was looking for you" he smiled kindly, as she was about to walk away, but her gripped her sweater, stopping her. "No, wait, I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't of said that, I was wrong" he rushed quickly, as if he where about to loose his nerve.

"What?" she was a little surprised, so not all guys are too proud to apologize. He blushed, and nodded, looking at the floor, which his foot scuffed.

"Ya, I'm sorry" he muffled, and Robin just smiled.

"Oh it's okay" she was never one for holding a grudge. It was a peaceful moment until Kid Flash came barreling in, tackling Blake to the ground.  
"Stay away from here, you ass!" he shouted, and Robin let out a sigh, this day was not going to be good. The rest of the day dragged on, as she tried to say away from Kid Flash, or any other superhero's that might recognize her, happy K.F. is so dense. She would never understand boys, nor did she want to. When she finally got home, she tossed he jacket to the floor, along with her bag, and flopped on the couch, letting out a mournful groan.

"Bad day?" Alfred asked, collecting his young mistress's things that she left scattered. All Robin held for an answer was another groan. Alfred could not blame her; it is hard to be a teenager.

**Okay, I know it's been awhile, and I know this is uber short, but cut me some slack, I'm leaving for New York in three weeks, stressful! Sorry about the OC's. They are nothing major, no importance, just to add something to it, if you want them to go, then they will never re-appear again.**

**Toodles**


End file.
